A tale of Shadow and Wind
by HCCH
Summary: This story is about a moment between Shikamaru and Temari. It takes place after Asuma's death, when young Shikamaru is in deep pain.


Not far away from Konoha village, there lived an ancient oak on a windy hill, surrounded by a vast green area of grass. It was the favorite hideout of a teenage boy, who seemed like a fool but possessed the brain of a genius. He was deep in sleep under that tree, where appeared to be his sole escape from home. The leaves above him were drying with sadness as they had aged with times, turned brown and disconnected from their only source of life.

One was falling gracefully from its branch.

Closer and closer to the boy.

Shikamaru opened his eyes widely as the dead leaf rested on his palm. He held it tightly, so tight that it was crumbled into countless pieces. Hatred was burning in his heart as he recalled the loss of his beloved sensei. Asuma was a great man. He didn't deserve to die in such a painful way and neither did Kurenai have to suffer the loss of her lover. No one had to suffer. Blood started rushing to his head while his heart pounded with fast pace. Shikamaru stood up and violently punched the trunk with his bare fist. He couldn't feel a thing for the agony rooted in his mind had suppressed all his physical pains. Blood was dripping from his fingers, dropping down on a flower's petal and dying it with the crimson redness. He cried, cried for his impotence, cried for his ignorance, cried for his regret. "I should've been stronger," he murmured. "I should have…"

"Why don't you knock your head and die?"

A female's voice sharply entered his ears, dragging him out of his foolish doing. It was no other than his troublesome woman, the one and only Temari. The young maiden cautiously approached him for she feared that he might run away. Shikamaru stood stone-like with his blood-stained hand dangling by his side while his eyes followed her every movement.

"You're such a crybaby," said Temari, wiping the undried tears on his cheek. "Be a man, will you?"

"It was all my faults. I couldn't save him."

"If he couldn't save himself then no one could. The Akatsuki is strong…"

"I will slay them. I swear I will!"

"I dare you, too." Temari suddenly raised her voice. "You're not leaving this place and do stupid thing, do you hear me?"

Her trembling voice woke him from his chaotic state but not strong enough to sway him from his vengeful desire. Shikamaru dreamingly looked at her angry face. It was the face that he secretly adored. For a long time, he had adored her without him knowing it. All of a sudden, he felt ashamed of his uncontrolled behavior. He was acting like a child in distress before this smart and strong woman. Still, she cared for him, like a woman cared for her man. Shikamaru determined not to show her his tears but he failed pathetically. His lips slightly murmured but he couldn't utter a single sound. He didn't know what to say.

"Next time find another way to torture yourself!" Temari nagged while attending to his wound. "You're wasting my bandages."

"Thank you."

Temari watched him in silence.

Shikamaru gently held her hand, ignoring her protest. He slowly pressed his lips on the back of it, dearly breathed in her scent. His heart was sobbing quietly in his chest. His emotion was screaming to break out. He needed Temari. He needed her for her presence was his discipline, taming the vicious beast that just wanted to tear apart its foes. Temari sighed as she brought her forehead closer to his. She could feel his misery as well.

"I got to go." The maiden said in an abrupt manner.

Shikamaru had no choice but to let go of Temari, as quick as when he held her hand. He lowered his eyes to the ground to prevent her from seeing his wounded look again. However, Temari lifted his chin up.

"No matter what you do," she mumbled. "Never lose this."

She slipped something through his fingers.

_Never lose this._

Her iron fan was wide spread.

_Never lose this._

She vanished, like a wind.

Shikamaru extended his palm to see a small wooden shogi piece. Small as it was but heavy as the burden it bore. King. He must protect the "King".

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for having read my story :D. Please review to help me improve!

*Temari and Shikamaru both belong to "Naruto" by Kishimoto Masashi.


End file.
